Koji
thumb|300px Koji (Huérfano/ 孤児 ) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La cancion cuenta la historia de dos huérfanos, hermanos (Len y Rin) que viven en un callejón, Rin quiere asistir alguna vez a un baile de gala, entonces Len le hace la promesa de que algún día, ambos, bailarían tomados de la mano en un gran escenario. Llega el invierno y Rin esta muriendo, entonces se lleva a Len frente al mar para poder bailar su ultimo vals, y al final muere en medio de la nieve prometiéndole a Len que volverían a bailar ahí. Interprete: Kagamine Rin Musica y letra: Shuujin-P *Nicovideo *YouTube (Sub Español) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Soredemo sekai wa mawatte iru Letra *Traducción al español por Flowers In The AttiC Kanji= 今日もまた美しい淑女が　僕の元　訪れる 微笑みを浮かべる貴女は　新しい妻となる 禁断の悪魔との契約　手に入れたこの力 僕を見た全ての女は魅了され堕ちていく 女性を魅了する力を手に入れた 男は一人住む屋敷の地下室に 気に入った女を次々と連れ込み ハーレムを作り上げた 毒を秘めたリビドーの味　突き刺した刃の快楽 血と汗は混じり合いやがて　紫の滴へと変わる 服を脱ぎ捨て抱き合えば　現実へはもう二度と戻れない 燃やされた昔の肖像画　捨て去った過去の僕 誰しもがあざけり笑った　あの顔は忘れたい 傍らの可愛い娘を抱き寄せてキスをする 彼女はそう　かつて僕のこと馬鹿にした幼馴染 ある日を境にして国中の女が いつしか次々と行方をくらませた あるものは女房　あるものは娘を 失い途方に暮れた 闇に染まるリビドーの色　とどまらぬ無限の情欲 幻想は全てを呑み込み　僕はもう人ではなくなる 神に逆らい堕落する　これが僕の望んでた狂気のnight 今日もまた美しい淑女が　僕の元　訪れる さあおいで僕の胸の中　踊ろうよこのハーレムで 近づいた貴方を抱きしめ　微笑んだその瞬間 突然の鋭い痛みと　血に染まる僕の胸 消えた恋人を探してた若者 居場所を突き止めた悪魔の住む屋敷 若者は女装して悪魔に近づいた 懐の刀を悪魔に突き刺した 毒を秘めた刀が刺さり 僕はその場に倒れこんだ 血と汗は混じり合いやがて　紫の滴へと変わっていく 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのは あの幼馴染　待ってよ　 まだ君に好きだと言ってない |-| Romaji= Nee Itsuka mata uchira kono basho de... Hikari no wa iranai roji Uchira futari no sekai Oya no kao nante shiranai Kedo soba ni kimi ga ita Kizu darake ni natte nusunda Doro darake no PAN wa HONTO ni oishikute Egao ga koboreru DANBOORU ni kurumari Yorisoi neru uchira wo Machi iku hito wa aware ni miru kedo Uchira datte yume wo miteru n da yo Itsumo machikado no butoukai no furubita POSUTAA no Mae de tachidomari nagamete wa Jibun no fuku to kurabete mune ga itaku naru Kimi wa tachidomaru uchi no te wo tori Yakusoku shite kureta ne Kou yatte itsuka, te wo tori SUTEPPU funde futari de butai no ue de odorou na Kisetsu wa nagare juunigatsu Hanayaka ni yureru machi Roji kara nozoku keshiki ni Sukoshi hoho someru Dakedo fuyu wa zankoku de Kuufuku to samusa to Chiisana shoujo wa satotta Mou sugu shinu no ka na... Atatakai mono tabetai to ka Yawarakai futon de netai to ka Ironna wagamama itta ne Keredo mou ichido dake saigo no WAGAMAMA Kiite yo Hashiridasu usure yuku ishiki no naka Kimi no te wo hiite Mawari ni nagareru oto mo Kimi no te no atatakasa mo mou kanjinai Hitogomi wo kakiwakete butsukatte Nando mo tsumadzuite ma ni ae to negai Saigo no toki ga koyou to mo Yakusoku wo hatasasete kurenai ka Tadoritsuita soko wa fuyu no umi Kimi wa terenagara te wo tori Yukkuri yukkuri SUTEPPU funda Ongaku mo kankyaku sae mo nai Saigo no DANSU wa Inochi no kagiri odori tsudzukeru... Narenai hohaba ni Tsumadzuki korobu Uchi no me ni hajimete namida ga ukabu Nee itsuka mata Uchira kono basho ni koreru ka na? Sono toki ni wa Motto umaku natte ne Kirei na fuku kite mou ichido Kyou no tsudzuki odorou... Saigo no toki wo tsugeru you ni Fuyu no yozora yuki ga futte kita Uchira no yume no katamari wo Kudaite dekita KAKERA ga futte iru you da Sono KAKERA wa umi ni kiete yuku Owari no jikan wo uchi wa kanjiru Tonari wo miru to furisosogu KAKERA wo Kimi wa te ni atsume yubisashi warau Mou ichido nusunda PAN Hanbun koshite futari de tabetai na Demo kanawanai... Ima made arigatou... Gomen... subete ga kurayami ni ochite itta... Nee Itsuka mata bokura kono basho de... |-| Español= ¡Eh! Algun dia en el mismo lugar El callejon trasero donde lo llega la luz es nuestro mundo No recuerdo las caras de mis padres Pero tu estas aqui conmigo El pan que robamos Con nuestos cuerpos andrajosos Estaba tan bueno Que no podia dejar de sonreir Dormimos uno cerca del otro, en un carton, la gente nos mira con pena, pero aun soñabamos. El viejo poster de un baile, aun esta en la farola. Si comparo su ropa con la mia, mi pecho duele Cojiste mi mano y el dolor paro. Y dijiste esta promesa: Algun dia nos cojeremos las manos como ahora y bailaremos en un ecenario Han pasado doce meses Las calles llenas de color que se ven desde el callejon trasero me dan calor. Pero el invierno es duro y con el hambre y el frio la niña se dio cuenta que Voy a morir pronto... Queria comer algo caliente Queria dormir en una manta suave Se que he stado pidiendo mucho, pero, porfavir cumple con una ultima... peticion en un estado de confucion Coji tu mano y empeze a correr Con sonidos de fondo El calor de tu mano no volvere a sentir Seguia corriendo entre la gente, y aunque casi me cai muchas veces, tenia la ezperanza de que llegaria a tiempo Por favor dejame cumplir la promesa aun que llege el final. Nuestro destino era el mar de invierno Cojiste mi mano timidamente y lentamente empezamos a bailar Un ultimo baile que no puede hacer nada con musica Continia hasta la muerte Me tropezaba con los pasos de baile desconocidos mis ojos se llenan le lagrimas por primera vez. Hey ¿crees que podamos venir aqui otra vez? entonces sere mejor llevare la ropa mas bonita Bailaremos una vez mas... El cielo de invierno comienza a nevar Como si anunciara el final... La nieve parece fragmentos de nuestros sueños que estan cayendo y desaparecen en el mar Puedo sentir que llega mi momento Miro a tu lado y te veo cojiendo nieve y riendo Quiero comer otra vez el pan que robamos pero ahora no puedo gracias por todo lo que has hecho... Lo siento... todo esta dsapareciendo en la oscuridad (Len) ¡Eh! Algun dia en el mismo lugar... Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008